Dan Cahill's List
by BleedingFlames
Summary: While on an airplane, Dan makes a list. Set just after "The Sword Thief"
1. The List

Dan was sitting in the airplane uncomfortable airplane seats right next to Nellie. She was fast asleep with her earphones dangling off her ears. Amy was reading a boring book but her eyes were drooping every now and then. Dan knew that within minutes, she would be asleep. "Hello" a flight attendant said "Would you like me to get you anything?" Dan thought for a moment. He was going to ask for Cherry Garcia Ice cream but they were in an airplane. "A paper and a pen" he said. The flight attendant handed him one and went off to the next aisle. Dan thought about what he wanted to write. A thought made it's way to his mind.

**Things I hate about Natalie Kabra:**

**1. Her and her stupid richness **

**2. Her idiotic weapons. She probably couldn't beat a ninja lord.**

**3. Her stupid parents and her weirdo of a brother.**

**4. She dosen't even know Cherry Garcia!**

**5. Her designer clothes**

There. Dan thought to himself. But something was still nagging at the back of his mind. As if, he still had to write something. So he poised his pen at the edge of his paper and started to write.

**Things I love about Natalie Kabra:**

**1. She is so mysterious **

**2. Her long, black, silky and soft hair.**

**3. Her almond eyes**

** 4. Her lucious pink lips**

** 5. I love her**

"What the!" Dan muttered out loud. "What's wrong with me!!!" He crumpled the paper and threw it in the aisle. He wrapped the blanket around him and closed his eyes. He fell asleep dreaming of the beautiful dark-haired, almond-shaped eyes girl: Natalie Kabra.

**Natalie POV**

I was walking down the aisle of this crappy airplane when I saw my mortal enemies fast asleep: Amy and Dan Cahill and their poor execuse of a baby-sitter Nancy or Narcissa or whatever she was called. Amy Cahill, that repulsive little newt who had smitten my brother so hard that he was already acting a little strange. Here was my perfect chance.  
But as I was reaching into my pocket, I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It was covered in Dan Cahill's writing. I bent down to pick it up and almost doubled over at what I saw: Things I love and Hate about Natalie Kabra.  
Dan was starting to have feelings for me, I was...I was....I was shocked!  
I hurried back to my first-class seat. Ian was fast asleep too dreaming of Amy Cahill. I was surprised at what I had discovered, but somewhere in my dark, metal, cold, no-emotion-if-you-die heart.....something was melting for Dan Cahill.


	2. Cairo Museum

**This would happen in a museum in Cairo. The Starling triplets are well again and they are back at the clue hunt. So, enjoy! Thanks to Little Lobster for telling me this story was amazing and for wanting me to continue it so this chapter is dedicated to her. Little Lobster, I owe you!**

The hot air in Egypt hadn't done wonders for Natalie's hair. It's usual shiny, black and lust image was replaced by it's dryness and coarse. "I want to go home" she grumbled to Ian. But as usual, he didn't notice her. He was too busy staring out the window. Natalie was still shocked over the piece of paper she had found that Dan had written. It was tucked away in her one of a kind Louis Vuitton backpack. She had memorized the words, having read it for the entire duration of the plane flight. And she was still pondering over it's meaning. _Does he mean friend or romantic?_ Natalie mused. Then shook her head. She was just about to ask Ian about the kinds of love when she noticed that her brother had fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes but tucked a blanket around him so he wouldn't get cold. Even dark witches have a good side. Usually. She went out of the limousine and stepped into the marble steps of the museum. She had tracked Amy, Dan and their babysitter here and now, she was going to stalk them. Trying to find out how far they were in the race.  
She put on a pair of Gucci sunglasses and went inside. She strolled through the scarab section a bit, admiring the beetles and the jewels that adjourned them when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and took out her dart gun but a blade spun, causing her gun to spin and glide in he floor, towards her attacker.  
Her attackers were three pairs of similar faces. Two guys and a girl. All had the same green eyes and strawberry-blonde hair, with identical smirks and zero fashion sense.

"Ah, Natalie Kabra. Darling cousin, long time no see" Sinead Starling said. They were supposed to be in a hospital back at Boston as a bomb had backfired at them. "Dear, time dosen't have anything to do it" Natalie purred, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. She had left her other weapons back at the car. She had only brought her dart gun.

"Cousin dearest," Sinead purred back "Don't scream" and she aimed the dart gun at Natalie's head. She heard her own voice scream in terror, people running. But it was too late, Sinead aimed well and a dart was now embedded in her head.

The last thing Natalie saw was Dan's face, right in front of her, brows ceased in worry. Then everything went black.


	3. Hospital Love

**Okay, to all of you reading this...please please please review. And if you don't place a bid on my story: AUCTION YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS, I'm going to put this story on hiatus. Um, sorry for the short chapters:D **

**P.S. If you review, you'll get a vampire car along with the vampire of your choice:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in any of my stories. **

* * *

Natalie woke up, unsure of where she was. She felt white sheets covering her. Scratchy white sheets. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in white room, presumably a hospital. A saline drip was inserted in her right hand, which did not do wonders to her once lustful skin.  
Looking around, she saw flowers on her bedside table but what shocked her most was the person sitting on the couch, looking at her with worry.  
"Dan?" she asked. Dan approached her carefully, "Hey, Nat" he said "How are you?" Natalie was thrilled. He'd called her Nat! "Just fine, thank you." she said nonchalantly "What happened?"  
Dan sucked in his breath. "Well, we heard someone scream and we arrived just in time to see Sinead pull the trigger and then you screamed. The triplets got away." This he said carefully, as if not wanting to disturb her with the day's events.

"Where's Ian?"

"Outside, fighting with Amy" Dan rolled his eyes. He was right though, their yells could be heard even though Nellie was trying to calm them down.

"Who else knows?" Natalie asked, afraid of the answer. She was dead if her Mother or Father found out that she had been rescued by those Cahill brats.  
_But they're not brats _she mused _They're kids just like us. They're our cousins, united by family and blood but separated by destiny._  
Just then Ian, Amy and Nellie barged in. "Natalie?" Ian said. He looked worried "Are you fine?" Natalie just nodded.  
Dan rolled his eyes again "Glad to see you've stopped fighting. I thought the screams were from the town because Godzilla was attacking." Amy and Ian glared at him but Natalie restrained herself from giggling.  
A nurse came in then "Please get out. Visiting hours are over". Dan stuck out his tongue at the nurse and Natalie restrained another giggle.  
"Goodbye Natalie" Ian said formally "We will be seeing each other tomorrow."  
He exited along with Nellie and Amy. Although it was no surprise that he held the door for Amy, she stepped on his foot.  
"Ow!" he yelled "Woman! I have been trying to-" his words died out as the door closed.  
Natalie was startled to find that only her and Dan remained. "Shouldn't you be going?" she asked quietly. Truth be told, she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"I'm just going to give you something first" Dan replied. He bent down and brushed his lips against her. "We're not going to be this nice next time. You owe me, Cobra" he said scathingly but his lips were turned into a smile. Then he went out.

Natalie touched her lips. She could feel her whole body tingling because of what happened. "That went well" she whispered to herself. And for the first time in eleven years, she giggled.


	4. Author's note

**Oh yeah..check out my other stories too and review: The Pull of Destiny, Party Time! and BoredomMayhem**

**Oh and would you love it if Dan and Reagan or Dan and Madison end up in this story?**

**Would you like it if Amy and Hamilton would end up too?**

**And would you like it if i was too include Isabel Kabra (Cobras' mother) in this story?**

**xoxo,**

**Michelle**

**-Review and Answer! **


	5. You can't choose him

**Read The Pull of Destiny!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own 39 clues**

* * *

They were in posh London, having been sent for by Isabel and Vikram Kabra. They're cover story was a party for Natalie's thirteenth birthday. But it wasn't to be like that. Ian and Natalie knew that they're parents would probably scold them because of their failure to retrieve the clues.  
The plane landed and Ian spotted a black limousine parked near the airstrip. They traveled only on Lucian jets but the rumor was that if the Lucians lost the hunt, their richness would evaporate.  
As they disembarked the jet, Natalie looked up to see smoke in the sky. The weird thing was, it had formed letters: NATALIE, MARRY ME! LOVE, ZACH CONNORS She scowled. Zach was a classmate of Ian but when it came to girls, he was a complete perverted looser. True, he was one of the richest kids in London and Isabel Kabra would have wanted him to become a perfect match for Natalie, but still. You wouldn't want to have a pervert as a boyfriend would you?  
The limousine cruised silently along the highway and they got to the Kabra Mansion.  
Natalie shuddered at the memories of her childhood. She did not want to come back to this place. Ever since embarking on the hunt, she had realized how little freedom she had.  
But she was the Natalie Kabra, world's youngest assassin and fashion trendsetter. And she was going to get out of this mansion alive.

"YOU LIED, NATALIE! YOU ARE NOTHING TO US! YOU, IAN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER YOUR SISTER AND YOURSELF! BUT WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH AMY CAHILL! AND YOU NATALIE WITH DANIEL! DANIEL CAHILL!" Isabel had yelled at them the moment they had gotten home. Vikram had been meeting with some Lucians and had been too busy to shout at them but he had glared at the two of them. "Well what if we don't want to do this anymore?" Natalie asked quietly. In response, Isabel slapped her. The pain was so intense that Natalie staggered back. She felt blood in her mouth and tears in her eyes but she refused to let her mother see her cry.  
"Get out of my sight!" Isabel said in a cold voice.

They backed out of the room and walked to their quarters. "Is it true?" Ian asked after a moment of silence "That you love Dan?"  
Natalie nodded slowly. "As much as you love Amy"  
That ended their conversation.


	6. Death

An hour later, Natalie was still crying in her room when Zach Connors came in.  
"What do you want Zach?" she said in a miserable voice. He came to sit beside her in the window ledge.  
"Look I know that you love this Dan Cahill and all," he said "So I'm helping you get out of here. Your mother forbade you to go outside at least that's what I heard?"  
Natalie sighed "What's the catch?" Zach looked at her as if she was crazy "Nat, we've been friends for years and friends look out for each other's happiness. I want you to be happy."  
She paused for a moment "What does Ian say about this?" Ian entered the room. It turned out that he was listening behind the door. "I'm in"  
Zach smiled evilly "Okay, here's the plan..."

It was midnight when the plan got into action. Natalie picked the lock of her window with her hairpins. She was a master at that since Irina had taught her. She tied a rope to her bedpost and moved her bed towards the window. It was hard work but she was used. Then she threw the rope out of the window and proceeded to climb down. Though it was dark, she could vaguely make out Ian climbing down too.  
After a minute, she reached the ground and ran to Ian. "Where's Zach?" she asked Ian took a deep breath "Waiting outside"  
The two of them ran towards the gate, avoiding the guards who were patrolling the grounds of the estate.  
As kids they had often climbed over the gate but as they got the older, they dug a hole that went under the walls. They used to cover this with grass so that it wouldn't be seen. They used this now to get to the car that Zach had sent was waiting for them.  
The car sped through the quiet town and dropped Ian and Natalie at the airport. They had to ride in Zach's private jet or it would be too suspicious if they used the Lucian planes. The jet flew towards Egypt...the place where Natalie knew she would see Dan again.

**Back home...**

The Kabra servants were desperately trying to revive Isabel. After learning that her children had abandoned her, Isabel had fainted and had taken a turn for the worse. Her heart was failing and her pulse was weak. The doctor knew that there was nothing he could do to save her. Her condition was grave. Vikram was to be alerted of his wife's death.


	7. s'rohtuA eton

I NEED HELP!!!! I have writer's block for the next chapter so will anybody help me out??? PLEASE!!! I'll be sure to mention you and give you special credits!!! Please please please contribute your ideas for the next chapter! 


	8. The base of the Sphinx

**I'm over my writers block, thank goodness! Thanks to bewilder22, amyfan97, Azure Lynx and Aqua Lily, and laughinginvisibleperson who all gave their ideas. I liked them all but I chose bewilder22's plot because I liked it. To laughinginvisibleperson, I'm writing another story (maybe sometime next week) and I want to use your plot. The one with the airplane crash and everything. Lolx, I'll go now…**

**

* * *

  
**

The jet black plane landed in the Cairo Airport. Both Natalie and Ian were jumping up and down in their seats. They would be seeing the Cahills again. Even excitement was an understatement. They hired a cab to take them to the Sphinx where Natalie had tracked down Dan and Amy after putting a tracking chip in Dan's backpack. Natalie had promised to herself that she would be there when Dan was in trouble, therefore the reason for the tracking chip.

"What if they're not there?" Ian asked his sister in a worried tone.

Natalie glared at him "Ian, don't underestimate me. They're there. I can feel it"

then she turned her attention to the cab driver "Can't you go any faster?" she snapped and threw some more money. The cab accelerated. "

Natalie! Look!" Ian pointed excitedly and Natalie could make out two figures near the base of the Sphinx. The figures were near each other and she guessed that it was probably Dan and Amy having one of their usual fight marathons.

How wrong she was.

She threw open the cab's door and ran. She could run amazingly fast when she wanted to. Natalie didn't care that there was sand in her shoes and that her hair was becoming messy. All she cared about was Dan.

But what she saw shocked her.  
Reagan Holt was furiously kissing Dan at the base of the Sphinx. Natalie's throat tightened and tears made it's way to her eyes, falling to her cheeks. After all she had sacrificed here was Dan, making out with a Holt. She could do nothing.

But Dan saw her "Natalie?" he said joyfully. They didn't notice Reagan running towards a beat up jeep.

_How could you?_ Natalie mouthed to Dan, then she ran. Towards the cab, not caring if Ian was left behind.

She threw money on the driver's lap and muttered orders to drive her to their house in Egypt. She didn't care how much money she had given. She didn't care anymore.

Natalie feared that her parents were right. Boys could leave you raw. That's what she felt right now, raw and forgotten and invisible.

This was the first time it happened to Natalie. She was always the one who was visible between her and Ian. With her long dark hair cascading down her back and her almond shaped eyes, she was the one who was always noticed. She had all the boys running after her. How could Dan fall for a dumb, ugly, unfashionable, no brained, stupid blonde jerk like Reagan.

_How? How had this happened? _

* * *

**Sorry this is short…haha. I have to get 5 reviews before posting the next chapter and after the next chapter, this story is finished. But I'll still be writing 39 clues stories, Sorry if this is the only story you like from me; Check out my other stories too:D:D**


	9. The End

**Dan POV**

The taxi dropped me off at the Kabra mansion in Egypt. I was nervous seeing Natalie after that stupid, dumb, jerk Reagan kissed me. I don't really know what had happened. I was at the base of the Sphinx, calmly investigating it then suddenly a girl had pulled me and smashed her lips against mine. I was so startled that I only saw Natalie at the last minute.

Ian and Amy had helped me to make a plan so that Nat and I could be together. I had this amazing crush on her for a year but I didn't tell her. Amy would laugh at me if I did tell a Kabra that I loved her.

The plan was going well. I was going to climb a tree that led straight to Natalie's balcony. Then I was going to tap on it, waking her up and explain myself. Or I could just resort to Plan B which involved kidnapping her and taking her to the Bahamas via Ian's jet. But let's stick to Plan A.

**Natalie POV**

There was a sharp rapping at the window and I awoke from my daydream in where I was shooting the Holts over and over again with my dart gun.

I saw Dan standing there and I rolled my eyes but I opened my window to let him in. His hair was windblown and his eyes were sparkling as he looked at me. But I refused to be tricked by him again. I didn't want to suffer another heartbreak.

"What do you want Daniel?" I sneered

"I came here to explain. Please just listen to me. I did not kiss Reagan. She kissed me and I was so shocked that I didn't do anything. Look Natalie, I really love you so please forgive me because I...I think that I can't live if you're so mad at me".

I was startled to hear him say that but before I could react, he smashed his lips against mine and put his arms around my waist. His fingers tousled my long dark hair and I could feel him liking it. But the thing was, I liked it too.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked. I smiled "Of course".

He was my Prince Charming and I was his Cinderella. And this is my happily ever after.


End file.
